L'enfant et le papillon
by Kyouyimina
Summary: "Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent du soir, comme des rubans, et elle portait des habits bizarres. La fille-étoile virevoltait dans les cieux, effleurant les démons qui explosaient en vol. Elle le prit dans ses bras, donna une légère poussée du pied, et tout d'un coup ils furent en l'air. Il lui demanda tout bas si elle était une déesse, mais elle ne répondit pas." OC, non-slash.


Bonjour à toutes.

NON je ne serais pas en retard pour l'update de Potentialité Y cette fois. Ceci est juste un petit OS en passant, inspiré par l'image du manga où Lenalee combat le niveau 3 sur le navire qui les conduit au Japon, et où elle se pose sur l'eau (et où elle a encore tous ses cheveux). Ceci dit, la trame temporelle n'est pas la même (c'est avant).

C'est également un écrit rédigé dans le cadre de l'une des Nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Légende". Pour plus d'informations sur le sujet, je vous invite à m'envoyer un MP ;)

Bonne lecture !

Psst : Oui, c'est donc bien en Chine, et on parle chinois.

Psst 2 : Un OS au choix (bromance, lemon, n'importe quoi), à celui qui comprend mon histoire avec la "Jeune fille de la Vie".

* * *

**L'ENFANT ET LE PAPILLON**

.

L'enfant frissonna, sans trop savoir s'il s'agissait de froid – les nuits étaient si froides, et il n'avait pas pensé que- non, il ne fallait pas y songer ou il allait recommencer à pleurer, et il ne fallait pas – ou de peur. Il avait quitté la maison un peu avant que le soleil allait dormir, et il croyait dur comme du fer qu'il serait rentré avant la nuit.

Il s'était perdu.

Il connaissait l'endroit, pourtant, mais il ne savait pas comment, il s'était retrouvé face à un petit lac, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, sans savoir quelle heure il était, juste qu'il faisait presque nuit et que sa maman allait être inquiète, ni où était sa maison et comment rentrer. Il avait cherché un chemin pendant longtemps mais invariablement il finissait dans les bois, alors, par prudence – parce qu'on ne se balade pas la nuit dans les bois, et surtout pas tout seul – il était retourné vers le lac.

Quand il avait comprit qu'il n'allait pas retrouver sa maman, si gentille, qui le gronderait gentiment pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait qu'il lui avait faîte avant de le pousser vers un bol de riz chaud, ni son papa, qui le serrerait dans ses bras et lui ferait promettre de ne plus jamais s'éloigner autant il s'était mis à sangloter. Fort, bruyamment, comme seul le faisait un enfant persuadé d'avoir perdu sa maison et sa maman, inconsciemment persuadé qu'en faisant du bruit, on le retrouvera, le câlinera pour le consoler.

Il avait brutalement arrêté quand les silhouettes bizarres dans les nuages avaient commencé à bouger, et qu'il avait entendu des explosions. Il s'était figé, terrorisé, croyant que des démons descendaient sur terre pour le punir d'avoir été un méchant garçon et d'avoir désobéit à sa maman quand elle disait « reste à côté de la maison ». Les monstres étaient sortis des nuages, alors qu'il se précipitait dans les roseaux et autres végétaux pour se cacher, et s'étaient stoppés en vol stationnaire au-dessus du lac.

L'un des démons le repéra, et eut un sourire cruel alors qu'il faisait signe à son plus proche congénère pour venir... quoi, le tuer ? Sans doute. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher les larmes de recouvrir à nouveau son visage, renifla et se força à regarder une étoile filante qui volait vers lui, pour ne pas voir les démons qui voulaient le tuer. L'étoile allait vite, et était vraiment très brillante.

Ce n'était pas une étoile. L'enfant contempla, ébahi, la fille habillé de noir, qui venait d'atterrir sur le lac. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent du soir, comme des rubans, et elle avait des très grandes manches qui cachaient ses mains : on ne voyait que l'émail de ses ongles (enfin, ils étaient bien en émail, ses ongles ?). Elle portait des habits bizarres : pas tout à fait une robe, c'était très très court, et elle avait une sorte de pantalon d'homme découpé aux cuisses en bas. Elle avait de très grandes chaussures qui remontaient jusqu'au genou, et la tête baissée.

Un moment, il eut peur que la fille soit la chef des démons, mais elle leva la tête, lui sourit doucement, et s'envola de nouveau alors les démons s'affolèrent quand ils commencèrent à disparaître un à un. Il se roula en boule, les mains sur les oreilles, et attendit que ce fut terminé. Il était beaucoup trop terrorisé pour profiter du spectacle, bien que la vision soit extraordinaire, la fille-étoile virevoltant dans les cieux avec la grâce divine d'un petit oiseau ou d'un papillon, effleurant avec ce qui semblait de la tendresse les démons, qui explosaient en vol.

Une main légère finit par se poser sur son épaule, et il sortit sa tête de ses jambes avec timidité quand la fille s'adressa à lui, d'un timbre aérien trop irréel pour être celui d'une vraie femme. Il ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle fit un geste d'entourer un ventre plein, et il saisit qu'elle lui demandait s'il avait une maman.

Il secoua vivement la tête en assentiment, avant de commencer à babiller confusément sur le fait qu'il avait froid, et faim, et qu'il était perdu, et que sa maman elle attendait à la maison mais qu'il savait plus où c'était, et qu'il avait envie de pleurer est-ce qu'elle voulait bien lui faire un câlin ? La fille se contenta de sourire encore et d'indiquer le ciel, attendant apparemment une réponse. Il acquiesça sans un mot, partagé entre l'intimidation devant une figure si exceptionnelle et la confiance innée que la fille provoquait chez lui.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, sans toutefois l'étreindre comme il l'aurait voulu – mais il n'osa pas demander plus. Elle donna une légère poussée du pied, et tout d'un coup ils furent en l'air. C'était magique : la lune éclairait le lac, la fille lui souriait toujours aussi gentiment, et il _volait _! Il garda un silence presque religieux pendant tout le temps où ils volèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa maison.

« Tu es qui ? questionna-t-il dans un chuchotement.

– _The Life's little daughter_, répondit-elle sans hésiter – comme si elle avait aussitôt comprit la question, mais ne saurait répondre dans la même langue. _I take care of lost children like you._ »

Elle le posa alors délicatement au sol, alors qu'il lui volait un bisou avant de filer hors de ses bras, un air coupable figé sur le visage. Il souffla un « merci » et baissa la tête, attendant il ne savait quoi. Il ne pu pourtant bientôt plus se retenir, et voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la supplia d'attendre.

« Je peux avoir ton prénom, s'il te plaît ? » murmura-t-il, trop timide pour oser demander plus fort.

Il y eut un silence, et il se demanda si elle parlait seulement son dialecte, ou bien aussi sa langue chantante à lui, mais la fille eut bientôt un sourire triste, et elle ouvrit la bouche avant de prononcer avec une certaine hésitation :

« _Lenalee._ »

C'était une langue étrangère – une prononciation différente, un accent inconnu – comme pour sa précédente réponse, et il ne savait pas de quelle langue exactement il pouvait s'agir, mais son papa qui savait tout saurait peut-être, alors il conserva précieusement les sons dans sa tête. Il lui demanda tout bas si elle était une déesse, mais elle ne répondit pas, il baissa donc les yeux et la regarda s'envoler avant de crier :

« Merci, dame-papillon ! »

Il y eut un bruit soudain dans la main, comme le bruit d'une chaise qui se renverse, et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, répandant un flot de lumière au-dehors, alors même que la dame lui répondait très naturellement dans sa langue natale, une main autour de la bouche, l'autre exécutant un geste universel d'adieu :

« Bonne nuit, petit frère ! Fais de beaux rêves ! »

L'entité qu'il suspectait à demi-divine s'évanouit dans le vol léger, délicat de l'insecte auquel il s'assimilait, tandis que sa maman se jetait sur lui, le serrait contre elle en pleurant, le giflait, le grondait, et le serrait encore plus fort. Elle lui dit que son papa était à l'extérieur et le cherchait, qu'ils l'attendaient depuis des heures, qu'il était transi de froid et devait mourir de faim.

Il termina son bol et elle le resservait quand il se décida à lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre, ni s'étonner de ce qu'il disait. Elle remit encore moins en doute ce qu'il prétendait, et lui recommanda d'éviter d'avoir besoin d'une telle aide à l'avenir. Il se décida à déposer le lendemain une offrande pour l'inconnue, et alla se coucher en l'ayant encore à l'esprit.

Il parla d'elle, la fille-étoile qui tourbillonnait à travers le ciel ouvert tel un papillon gracieux, à tous les enfants du coins, et leur parla de son aventure. Il ne comprit jamais cette histoire par rapport à l'allégorie de la Vie, appréhendant qu'il s'agissait de préserver la vie des autres, sans pour autant saisir le sens de ces paroles. Il relaya également la légende à ses propre enfants, plus tard, leur racontant que la fille-étoile lui avait donné son nom dans une langue étrangère, mais que c'était une des leurs, et que si sa descendante à lui avait un nom si particulier, c'était en son hommage.

Lenalee.

Sa dame-papillon.

.

* * *

.

**Mini-dictionnaire d'anglais :**

_The Life's little daughter_ : La petite (dans le sens de pas grande) fille de la Vie.

_I take care of lost children like you_ : Je veille sur les enfants perdus comme toi.


End file.
